Twin Giants, Twin Snakes
by meteor9
Summary: So...she's twitching, then suddenly fighting? What happened between Leehalt's nanomachine attack and the battle with Leehalt at Nidhogg pass?


Twin Giants, Twin Snakes

A/N  Certainly you all remember the scene in Nidhogg Pass when Leehalt infected Virginia with the nanomachines, don't you?  Well, seeing as I think Jet/Virginia is a given, might as well mess with the boy's head!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light brings warmth, and light shines through the darkness, illuminating the truths of reality and dispelling the shadows of falsehood.  Light is gentle, though at the same time it shows no quarter to the darkness.  Light consumes and light cleanses.

This light brought no warmth, and it brought no cleansing.  It was not a natural light.  It was artificial, and so was the bounty it carried.  The light was not created by life, but instead it was forged in death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How can something that is dead create so bright a light?  Leehalt, a mere shadow of what was once a man.  How can he bring about something that shines like this?  Leehalt is dead, but yet here he stands, creating this damn light!  I can't see a damn thing!_

_Wait… I think it's dying down._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light that brings destruction.  Such a thing should not exist in this world.  Light that brings pain is blasphemous.  Light that ends in darkness is pointless.  The light dissipated, and then…

Her guardian spirit was that of the light.  The medium Flash Hit represented the light, and as true light should, it was adept at dispelling the darkness.  How ironic, then, that the light should cause her to fall to her knees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her fall, but he was frozen where he was.  He really couldn't help her even if he could move.  There was nothing that agility or strength could accomplish.  He could only just watch in horror as she dropped to the ground.

_Virginia__?!__  What the hell?   What… what did he do?  What was that light?!_

Werner and Leehalt were saying…something, but the young treasure hunter wasn't listening.  He was still focused intently on Virginia.  He heard Leehalt say something bizarre, and suddenly she started to shake.  

Her skin was always a little fair, but time in the wasteland had darkened it just a little.  So then why was she as pale as the dead?  Her breathing became erratic.  Each breath sounded like an immense struggle.  The convulsions continued, with each growing in intensity.

_Oh my god, she's…  she's… gonna die?!  No, she can't!  Damn it, she's… she's gonna…_

Jet started to shake.  He felt his knees starting to weaken.  For some reason, his vision clouded as something wet dropped down his face.  Now his breathing became erratic.  

No one else in the room noticed him, though.  Werner, Clive, and Gallows had focused on the leader of the self-proclaimed Prophets, the tattered, twisted remnants of the Council of Seven.  Jet's knees gave out, and he fell down to Virginia.  Suddenly, he regained his composure and searched through Virginia's item bag.  He continued to investigate the contents until he stumbled across what he was looking for.  He pulled out a small, white plant, which looked like an ordinary bunch of flowers.  Except this plant had a holy power, it seemed.  He had seen Virginia use one before, so he tried his best to imitate her.

_She calls these things Holy Roots.  This had better work…_

He clasped the root in his hands, and waited.  However, nothing happened.

_How the hell does this damn thing work?!_

He frantically searched his mind for the answer, but all he could remember was Virginia holding the root in her gloved hands.

_Damn it… why won't this work?!  Please, let this work!_

Nothing happened.

_Please, somebody, please make this work!  Somebody help me!  Please!_

_Damn it all!__  I beg of any of you guardians, please!  Help her!  Don't let her die!_

Light dispels darkness.  Light brings warmth.  

The root began to glow in his hands.  It felt warm, almost soothing.  He put the root onto Virginia's chest, and held it against her.

Light cleanses.  Light is gentle.

_She's…  she's breathing again… it worked…_

Her convulsions stopped, and warmth returned to her skin.  The pallor of death was gone.

Light that dispels the darkness is holy.  Light illuminates.

Her eyes focused on her surroundings.  When she looked up, she saw Jet kneeling by her, and felt a warmth against her.  She felt his touch.

"Jet?" she said, faintly.

He had forgotten that he had tears running down his face, and he abruptly turned away.  He muttered "You okay?"

He helped her to stand, and together they faced Leehalt.  No one else saw it happen.

Only Jet and Virginia know about the power of the light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  I wish I could make this longer, but I really can't stretch this 'light' concept any further.  I doubt that a Holy Root, WA's version of FF's Remedy, would really stop the nanomachines, but how else can I explain Virginia's involvement in the next battle?  In game, she somehow goes from convulsing on the floor to blasting monsters, with no explanation.  So, the holy root thing fit the light concept, and I suppose it _could_ stall the nanomachines for the duration of the battle.  Also, I took a little liberty on the use of the Holy Root.  I figured that a plant can't cure disease and stuff by just holding it in the air like some Zelda reject.  So I inferred that prayer would activate the root's holy powers.

That's it, no more serious philosophic crap from now on!


End file.
